Vampire in another World
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: (Somewhat of a future continuation of levelgap's fanfic) Leticia was able to return to her home dimension, bringing along the resident of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the Mansion itself! Now Remilia in the fun world of Little Garden. How much fun will she have in a world of gift games and fantasy.


This crossover was inspired by **levelgap** from his fanfic "Random Characters Meets Touhou Characters".  
I have lost my interest with Reisen and got more into the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.  
This story will be somewhat of a continuation of levelgap's fanfic, so be sure to read his story first before reading this.

"speech"  
'thoughts'  
*action*

* * *

[Prologue]

Many people have been transported to Gensokyo from their home world and dimension. The event was called the 'Dimensional Web Incident'. Well, eventually Yukari woke up and gapped everyone back to their own home.

* * *

[Little Garden]

A gap, large enough for a person to walk through, opened in the middle of a grassy field. Three people walked out of the gap and enter upon this fun garden world.

Remilia Scarlet - Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. A 500 year old vampire who uses a legendary spear, Gungnir, and bear the title **Scarlet Devil**.

Sakuya Izayoi - Head Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and personally serves Remilia.

Leticia Draculea - Former Demon Lord and now the Vampire Maid of the No-Names.

It was evening, with the sun setting down and is low enough for vampires to be safe outside.

"I presume that this is your world, Leticia" Remilia observed the land around. The air is clean, with little to no pollution. The magic energy that float in the air is as great as Gensokyo.

Leticia stared in the sky and check the floating land's aura to confirm that she is back and said, "Yes".

"Good, do you know where your community is or do we have to ask the gap hag for another ride?" Remilia asked.

"My community should be a half-hour distance flight from here" Leticia pointed out the direction and ready out her wings.

Everyone flew with Leticia leading the group. Remilia notice some destruction on the land, areas void of life and water. Which make her story about her community more true. The sun was completely gone and the moon slowly came up. Soon they see a mansion from a distance.

"Is that the No-Names's mansion? The mansion is smaller compared to mine." Remilia remarked.

"It's the only building that survived the destruction of the Demon Lord. Now it's the home we have left." Leticia said.

Flying closer to the mansion, one of the children spotted Leticia and hell out her name. "Leticia back!"  
Other chlidren got excited with the news and quickly spread the message. Some children waited outside for Letcia.

Leticia, Remilia, and Sakuya landed near to the children and quickly surround by them.

"Leticia your back"  
"I'm glad your safe."  
"Yay Leticia"  
"Leticia~"  
"Leticia, who's your friend?"  
"Leticia brought a friend~"  
"Another vampire?"  
"Who's the maid?"

Too many question for them to answer, till a loud voice could be heard.

"Leticia!" Everyone eyes was on Kurousagi.

'A moon rabbit?' Remilia noted.

"Kuro-" Leticia was intrupted by Kurousagi's hold.

"Where were you?! You were gone for a few days and no one knew where you went!" Kurousagi shaking and hugging Leticia. "I glad your back."

"What a nice reunion to see, right Sakuya"

"Yes, ojou-sama."

"Leticia? I didn't know you had a (vampire) friend." Kurousagi letting go Leticia and looking at the new pair.

"Well, more like a new ally. Leticia invited me to her community." Remilia said.

"You recruited them?" Kurousagi asked.

"Yes."

"I am Remilia Scarlet, this is my maid." Remilia showed Sakuya.

"Sakuya Izayoi" Sakuya introduced herself.

"Leticia told me about your little community and I agreed to join."

"Great! Hey, everyone, we got some new members." Kurousagi announced and all the children cheered.

"Well then, I have some matters to attend to. I'll be back tomorrow and talk more about the community." Remilia hovered and prepare to head out. "Come Sakuya."

"Hai (yes)"

Remilia and Sakuya left and Leticia was welcomed home. The problem children came and missed to see Remilia.

* * *

Remilia searched the land in the night. With night vision that all vampire have. Till she found one particular spot.

"This land seems good. Not too far from the No-Names and not too close to the lake."

Remilia took out a sphere from her pocket and placed it on the ground. She raised up her hand and channeled magic into the sphere, causing to glow and hover off the ground. Once Remilia finished feeding enough magical energy, a massive scale magic circle appeared on the ground. She quickly flew out of the radius of the circle and waited.

"Dimensional coordinates are set and now it's up to Patchy to do her part." Remilia said waiting for something

The magic circle grew brighter and then a bright flash could be seen from a distance. To make night into day for a few short seconds.  
Looking back, a large mansion has taken its place. The Scarlet Devil Mansion is here at last in Little Garden.[

* * *

[Scarlet Devil Mansion, Library]

"Patchy you there?" Remilia walked into the Library.

"Yes, *cough* Remi. Right over here." *cough cough* Patchouli said with her coughing starting to act up again.

"Sakuya, prepare some tea for the both of us." Remilia ordered and Sakuya nodded and disappeared.

*cough cough cough*

"Did using that magic again worsen your health?" Remilia asked a bit worried.

"No, not as much compare to the first time, I used to get us into Gensokyo." Patchouli said before coughing lightly again.

"Here is your tea, ojou-sama." Sakuya serving Remilia her blood tea. "Patchouli" Placing the tea cup next to her.

"Thank you, Sakuya" Remilia took a sip of tea. "Would you care to explain, Patchy"

"Unlike the first time, we jump from one magical land to another. Breaking through the dimensional border requires great magical knowledge of Kaleidoscope and a large amount of mana. The sphere I gave you acted as a backdoor to smoothly and efficiently travel across the dimensional borders. Getting into Gensokyo was difficult due to the lack of mana from the outside world and the Great Hakurei Barrier blocking anything out from getting in." Patchouli explained.

"I see, are we able to transport back to Gensokyo?" Remilia asked.

"Yes, but not anytime soon. About a month or more of rest can we return to Gensokyo. *cough*" Patchouli said.

"We'll be sticking around for more than a month." Remilia said.

"Patchouli-sama, your bed and medicine are ready." Koakuma enters the area and informs Patchouli.

"I'll be there soon, koakuma. *cough* Anything else you need, Remi?" Patchouli asked.

"No, that will be all Patchy. Tomorrow I will be visiting the No-Names. I'll inform you of any interesting news." Remilia said before she got up.

"Ok, goodnight." Patchouli slowly got up and head to her room.

"I wonder what fate has in store for us in this world." Remilia quietly said to herself as she walked to her room.

* * *

Kaleidoscope - 2nd True Magic. Magic to travel across dimensions. Much more than a teleport spell.

I'm finally out of school~ Yay. I have about 9 days before summer school starts. I'll try to get the next chapter out in 3~6 days.


End file.
